The present invention relates to a headset for receiving infrared or radio signals and transforming them into an audio transmission in the audible range, which headset essentially comprises a base housing, one continuous or two individually guided supporting bands each with a miniature loudspeaker arranged at the end, the miniature loudspeaker having a loudspeaker body on the ear side, which loudspeaker body assumes a place in the auditory passage or surrounds the whole external ear.